


The Russian Front

by flickawhip



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gruber ruminates on his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian Front

Gruber hates it here. Here... the eastern front. Russia.  
It is cold and damp and he HATES his luck. He was happier before, happy where he was, happy with the company.  
Now... now he is frozen solid, cold and wet and just plain scared.  
He wants to go home, he wants to be warm and dry and safe...  
He wants his family.  
He wants to be happy... he is not happy here.  
He thinks he will die here.  
He's seen friends die.  
He wants to be home.  
He prays he won't die but even dying is favourable by now.


End file.
